Rising wolf
by deathreaper'naruto
Summary: Naruto is nearly killed at four only to be saved but a unknown man so who is this man and how is he related to naruto M to be safe first few chapters redone please reread
1. Chapter 1 REDONE

Rising Wolf.

**AN: hey this is my first story so please let me know what you think.**

**Hey guys im combining and over hurling the story im trying to fix some things ill repost soon I swear lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own this story.**

**Demon speaking/big summon **

_Thoughts_

_**Demon thoughts**_

NOW ONTO THE STORY

'RUN' was the only thing going through Naruto's mind as he tried to get away from the villagers that were hunting him down. Four years ago the great and powerful 9 tailed fox attacked the leaf and with no mortal able to kill a tailed-beast such as the fox, so the fourth Hokage sealed the fox into his son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**. ** Said son is now running for his life for the villagers deiced that the Fourth's last wish was not worth the breath that was used to say it, his last in fact.

Naruto turned down an ally to try and get away the problem is that he has never been in this part of town so he didn't really know where he was going. All he knew was he was trying to get to the Hokage's tower. As he turned a corner in the ally he ran into a wall.

'_o no there is nowhere else to run please kami save me' _he thought with all his might hoping that Kami would help him for no one else will.

"where is that little demon"

"he went down that ally it's a dead end we have him this time"

'_o damn they found me'_ naruto thought as the mob was came around the corner.

"You took my children and my husband from me you demon"

"we will finsh what Fourth-sama started" The villagers grabed Naruto's arms and legs and started to cut him with Kuni. (**AN:im not going to go into it all since it will be graphic)**

"move aside we will get rid of the body" said three chunin of the leaf.  
"this is for my family and comrades you kill demon." They said as they started to do hand seals after that they screamed out "**fire style: fireball jutsus" **a big fireball raced to a half alive naruto who while he couldnt see it since the villagers took out his eyes could feel the heat. '_so this is it at least I will leave this hell_' thought naruto as the fireball raced towards him.

Just as it was about to hit a wall of water rose up and meet the fireball. The wall of water wining out against it.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"** said a voice no one knew.

"we are getting rid of this demon wants and for all." Said some villager.

"demon? This is a child how could you people even think of hurting a child." Said the voice

"that demon killed 100s of people 4 years ago it's time for it to be gone." Was the reply the voice got back. The steam made from the two attacks cleared showing a man about 6 foot 3 inchs with a black ANBU style clothing on. He had two swords one on his back and one on his hip both ninjtos. On his head was a headband with a kinji for shadow on it.

"who are you and what are you doing in this village" said one of the two chunin in the front.

"who I am is not for you to know but for why I am here I came because I heard a childs scream now that I know where it came from and why I **am going to take care of it**" said the unknown man as he started to draw the blade on his hip. **"kenjutsus: one slice" ** he said quitly as he moved forward and disappeared and reappeard on the other side of the mob while putting his blade away with a resounding CLICK. Then all the mob fell apart as they were all cut in half. Then the still unknown man walked up to naruto put his hands over the poor demon jailer. **"healing art: healing of a divine being"** he said as his hands grew white and all the damg that the villagers did started to heal and naruto grlowed white so bright it could be seen from anywhere in the village.  
**At the hokage tower:**

"that light Inu, Neko with me" said the aged Hokage as he jumped out his window towards the light followed by to ANBU with a dog and cat mask respectfully.

**With naruto:**

The hokage jumoed down in to the ally.

"who are you and what are you doing to naruto" spoke the Hokage as he got into a battle stance.

"it's funny even after all these years you still don't known me by this one jutsus yet even when it saved your life old man." Said the unknown man as he turned around to meet the Hokage after seeing that naruto was healed.

"no it cant be your dead" said the hokage

"nope still kicking old me" said that man as he steped into the light showing his blood red hair "now tell me what happened to my grandson before I kill everyone in this village"

"Sanji Uzumaki….."

**In naruto's mind:**

Naruto woke to find that he was in a forest full of trees and shadows. '_where am i?'_ he thought to himself.

"**walk forward kit we need to talk"**

"What is going on?" ask naruto himself as he was walking through the forest. "Wow" he said when he walked in to a beautiful clearing that had fire lilies everywhere and with the sun hitting it In just the right place making it look like the clearing was on fire from their beauty. Then running towards him was a fox, but not just any fox this fox had nine tails flowing behind it.

"**hello kit I am the nine tailed fox"**

"but how is that possible your supposed to be dead" he started "O KAMI… this means I'm dead doesn't it" he finished in a quiet voice

"**no kit you're not…**" the kitsune tried to say until naruto started to speak again "at least this means I don't have to live with those villagers anymore. " he said in a depressed voice.

"**KIT YOU ARE NOT DEAD**" yelled the kitsune to try and get naruto out of his thoughts.

"o" was all naruto could say "then where am I?"

"**sit kit this will be a long story, that started about 4 years ago on the day you were born a man with a gray mask covering his face found my den and cast a genjutsus making me believe that a man that smelled like snakes killed my kits and in my rage I attack your village in which I smelled the snake man there. Your fourth Hokage, the first man to truly earn my respect since your first Hokage, who freed me from another man's control back in his time. The fourth saw though the genjutus and released me though i was still in raged and as to make things right I offered to let him seal me since there was no way for me to make up for what I did. I may be a demon but I am not evil just mean at times."**

"ok I believe you I see the truth in your eyes ."

"**tell me kit what is your dream?"**

"my dream is to be as strong as I can to protect those I find important to me."

"**ok kit I will help you as much as I can I will make you the most fear ninja in this world as long as you take revenge for me against the gray masked one."**

"you have a deal what is his name" asked Naruto wondering who has enough power to control the demon.

"**the gray masked one goes by the name….."**

**Back outside naruto's mind same time**

"Sanji-kun how are you alive when your village was attacked I thought they kill everyone?" ask the Hokage

"No old man im still alive and kicking, now tell me why my grandson has the 9 tails and why was he attacked and you better answer with the truth or I will show you why I was to be feared."

"yes of course inu take naruto to the er for treatment….."

"no old man he comes with me" said the now known Sanji .

"fine lets go" said the hokage as he disappeared with a swirl of leafs. Sanji bent over and picked up naruto and with a flash of a really bright light he disappeared (**AN: no not the Fourth's move just a light based ****Shunshin** )only to reappear in the hokage's office in which the old man was already sitting.

"take a sit Sanji-kun" said the hokage

"im not staying long old man I'm talking my grandson and leaving this village so give me all his scolls for him and give me a reason not to kill every one of these _**things" **_he said wile saying the world things with disgust.

"Because it's not what his father would want."

"What does my father have to do with this Hokage-sama?" ask the kid who everyone thought was asleep.

"everything naruto but I cant tell you right now." Said the Hokage

"WHY THE HELL NOT" screamed the enraged grandfather "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE DOESN'T KNOW HIS FATHER OR HIS HERITAGE."

"No he was never told because of stone village." Was his answer

"I can keep a secret hokage-sama" said naruto

"I know you can naruto but there are spies everywhere."

"Well guess what naruto ill tell you since you're coming with me you don't have to worry about stone they know better than to mess with me." Said the blonds grandfather. "Your father was the fourth Hokage names Minato Namikaze and his wife and my daughter Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the red death of the leaf." He was surprise to see that naruto gave no sign of caring he thought he would passout or jump to the high heavens at that news.

"thanks for being truthful Sanji-san but I know who my father was it was not hard to guess once you realize that you are a carbon copy of your ideal are I was hoping hokage-sama would be willing to tell me the truth for once I guess not." Naruto said as he left to go home.

"Wow old man you messed up big time" said sanji

"I know sanji-kun but I tried to do right for young naruto please keep him safe."

"you got it old man" said Sanji said as he jumped out the window to go follow naruto.  
"naruto-kun wait up" yelled at Sanji from behind naruto.  
"Sanji-san I think we both know I don't need to hold up for you to get caught up with me."

"good point now go pack your stuff we are leaving this kami forsaken village."

"Ok sanji-san" naruto said as he went to grab his things at his apartment. It didn't take long since he only had a few things since the villagers would not let him buy anything.

He meet Sanji at the gate and soon they were walking along not to be seen in the leaf again till 8 years later.

**AN: ok guys as you can see I have combined the first two chapters I have found that they are better together then apart as they were. Please post a review or pm on how you like this way better and im working on the next chapter to try and get things together now.**

**Name: Sanji Uzumaki**

**Age 56**

**Rank: Used to be a kage of whirlpool **

**Class: SS**

**Bloodline: unknown **

**Skills:**

**Ti:S**

**Nin:SS**

**Gen: A**

**Ken:SS**

**Sealing: SSS **

**Extra info: He is said to of kill everyone who attacked his village during the 2****nd**** great war when he returned to find it in runenes.**

**Orders: flee on sight you will die.**


	2. Chapter 2 REDONE

**AN: im going to try and keep this short so we can get on with the story it's chapter 3 and still no reviews I don't really mind but I would like some feedback if possible now with that being said I also pmed some people who follow this story and talk to them and they have given me some advice so I will try and put that in play now in case you forgot what's going on ill recap real quick if you remember just skip ahead: no naruto's grandfather saved naruto during an attack and took him away to train the nine tails has agreed to help. That's about it now I will also try and make these chapters longer or make more updates you can pick p.m me with your vote cuz im too lazy to go and set up a poll lol now ON WITH THE STORY**

4 YEARS LATER NARUTO'S AGE: 8

"Naruto get back here" yelled an man who looked about 55 years of age.

"you have to get me first old man" was the reply he got as naruto started to jump tree to tree.

"damn it naruto your 8 years old cant you give your old grandfather a break" wined the older man.

"Ha please we both know you can get me quick if you want" yelled the blond-hair ninja-in-training.

"**kit you should stop playing around you have training"** said a demonic voice inside naruto's head.

'fine Kurama I will go back to training" he thought to the great fox as he stoped and walked back to his grandfather.

And that's how it was/went for the eight years of training for Naruto, it all went well and naruto became strong but not strong enough. After about a year or so the fox really opened up and told naruto his real name so he would stop calling him fuzzball all the damn time. During his training naruto met and trained under a lot of people and became good friends with even more, while he did enjoy having this time he could never forget the hate he had in the leaf even through all that he still loved his home and he knew there were some people that desved his protection, with this goal in mind he told his grandfather that he wanted to go back for the genin exam when he was 12 like everyone else and try as he might his grandfather could never get naruto to change his mind.

**EIGHT YEARS AFTER LEAVING THE LEAF VILLAGE NARUTO'S AGE:12**

Two tall figures walked towards the gate of the leaf one had blond hair with ANBU style cargo pants with a black shirt and a black trench coat coving it on his back he had a sword running straight up his spine, on each side of the blade were words on the back of his jacket saying war and peace respenting two half of the same coin. To his left was a bit taller man with two swords and a head band with a spral on it showing him to be from a village that was thought to not exist anymore, he had long blood red hair with an outfit like the blonds but the back of his coat said life and death (**AN: the word and is not on the coats and the sword cuts in between the words if someone would like to draw it for me please do)** he had an aged face showing him to be up in the years he also had a gingered goatee. They walked to the guards of the entrance to the hidden leaf village.

"halt state your name and reason for being in the leaf" said one of the unnamed guards

"hey guys just returning from a long training mission here is my passport" said the blond while handing over his passport showing him to belong in the leaf.

"o so the demon has saw fit to return" said the guard looking at the passport proclaiming the blond to be Naruto Uzumaki. As he finshed his statement he felt a blast of killing intent form the red head next to Naruto. As per protocol three ANBU appeared with their swords pointing at the red head, while the fourth one appeared in front of the guard with his sword drawn.

"stoped the killing intent now" ordered the unnamed ANBU showing himself to be the captain.  
"ANBU-san is the third's law still in affect?" asked the red head.

"that's not your business to know ninja-san but yes it is" was his reply

"good naruto go" said the red head as the blond smiled evilly and disappear before the eyes of the guard while the four ANBU could see him move but before they could move to stop him they saw a flash of red and all of their swords broke and everyone but the captain were on their ass while the captain was blocking the red head. Naruto appeared behind the guard who called him a demon with his sword drawn and brought back he cut straight through the man's neck causing his head to part with his body.  
"halt at once you have just killed a ninja of the leaf lay down your weapons before I order my ANBU to take your heads off" said a voice behind everyone they all turned to see the Third Hokage standing their with two of the leafs top jonin Kakashi and Guy.  
"wow old not my fault he broke your law I had the right to kill him as it says." Said the one known as Naruto as shock showed on the faces of the Third and the one known as Kakashi.

"n…nar…..naruto? is that you?" strutted out the fire shadow.

"yep im back to become a ninja of the leaf" stated the blond. **Hokage's office**:

"Naruto my boy it's good to see you and you have grown up I see" said the aging Hokage as he looked over the young blond in front of him.

"that's right old man I have grown strong and I wish to become a ninja of the leaf" replied naruto as he stood next to his grandfather.

"well the genin exams are coming up if you want to take those"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's a good one old man im way to strong to be a genin" said naruto.

"well Sanji-kun where would you rank young naruto-kun's power level? The aging Hokage asked naruto's grandfather.

"well Hokage-dono I would place him about ANBU level maybe low elite jonin" answered the older man near naruto.

"well pending a little test I will set up for later today I will make you a jonin is that ok naruto?" asked the old man still not fully believing that naruto was ANBU/jonin level.

"of course old man I will be more than happy to take this little test of yours just send me a message" said naruto as he disappeared in a gust of wind. Naruto reappeared near his old apartment old to see it in ash. 'well that messed up that plan real fast' he thought has he had an idea. "**shadow clone jutus" **he said as 20 of him appeared out of nowhere (**AN: yes after 8 years of using this jutus he can do it without smoke though in battle he uses the smoke.)** he told his clones to get to work on rebuilding the place as he started to write seals on the wood to makes them fire proof and also an array of seals to prevent others from messing with it. It took him a few hours but was able to get it done on the last part was done a clone came and put it on the house allowing it to be done with a cry of "**SEAL"** causing the poorly built apartments to glow green and in a flash of light there stood a nicely built apartment. As he walked in to look over everything he made a note to tell the hokage thank you for buying the plot of land when he was younger (**bet you thought I would leave that plot hole open lol)**. As Naruto picked out his apartment, he made about 20 more clones and told them to get to work on turning the lower levels in to a light training area and sent another 20 to start digging underground using earth ninjutus.

Naruto went out to try and get some food for the place when an ANBU with a Neko mask appeared. "yes ANBU-san"

"**Naruto-san the hokage ordered me to come and take you to your testing area"** said the ANBU's hidden voice.  
"very well lead the way" said Naruto as he and the cat ANBU disappeared in a **Shunshin **only to reappear in front of the Hokage, who had Naruto's grandfather, kakashi and guy next to him

"ok the first test is your test of tijutus you just have to face guy for five mins."

Both guy and Naruto moved to the open space behind the hokage.

"ok this is only a spar no killing or ninjutus allowed nor kenjutus "

"YOSHI LETS HAVE A YOUTHFUL MATCH NARUTO-KUN" yelled guy as he moved into his iron fist style.

"Ok guy lets do this guy" said Naruto as he moved into his stance of an unknown style.

"what style is that?" asked kakashi to sanji.

"it's his own he used his fathers hummingbird style and the fox fist to make his own" said the older man

"BEGAIN" yelled the hokage as guy moved out of sight though everyone could see him since he keep his speed at low jonin. Guy moved in the air for a spinning roundhouse only for his target to move under his leg and attack with a spinning back hand to guys face only for guy to bend back and flip away with a back hand spring. Naruto then disappeared with his own speed to reppear behind guy with a kick from his shin only for guy to block with his forearm, waiting for this to happen Naruto responded with a cross back hand to his face getting the first hit of the match but he didn't give up there pushing his adavnege he cont.. to connect with guy **"foxbird style: five hits" **called Naruto as his fist became blurs connecting on guy in his arms legs and chest one hit each pushing guy into the wall of the testing area. Guy pick himself out of the wall and disappeared but his time at mid jonin speed Naruto was having trouble keeping up with guys speed putting him on the defenseive try to get away Naruto jumped back but Guy persued him down "**iron style: leaf hurricane"** kicking Naruto with a round house to the back of his head sending hm in to the wall.  
"enough guy where do you rank him" asked the hokage.

"I would put him at mid jonin in speed and tijutus making him about B-rank in his hand to hand but he appears to be a ninjutus specialist" replied guy

"ok kakashi your up testing ninjutus and genjutus" said the hokage "we will cont… the tests in 20 mins"

**And that's all for this chapter I know it's really short and im sorry but it was a great place to end this one and I wanted to hurry up and get this one out for you guys now don't worry the next one will be a lot longer I wont be stopping it until I reach at least 2k words in the story alone not counting the AN at the top and bottom of the story ok and then you will see how long it will take me to up date each since that will become the statard of this storys updates with long chapters instend of short ones though this is short even for me, another reason for the shortness is I have a lot to do latly and I wanted to make some things clear on this one ok. Mostly the ranking system in my villages now please review pretty please and feel free to ask any questions I will answer them In the bottom AN of each chapter. **

**Ranking (inclues power levels on a scale of 1 to 10**

**Kage 9**

**ANBU captain:8**

**Elite jonin :7.5**

**ANBU:6**

**Jonin:5.9 (yes a hair under ANBU)**

**Chunin: 3**

**Gennin:2**

**Now onto bingo book ranks (e to ss scale to 1-10)**

**SS: off the scale **

**S:10 (yes a bit more power then a normal kage since we have seen one s rank ninja tear apart a kage but the high level kages are at SS like the Fourth Hokage and the third Rikage)**

**A:8**

**B:5.9**

**C:3**

**D:2**

**E:not worth having really since they are just new genin that have left.**

**There you go enjoy and please P.M.**


	3. READ

**Hey guys I hate to say this but I have no more interest in this story I wanted to make something new but I see that I am following the same path of almost every other naruto story out there and I have a great idea for a really good one that I will be writing soon I don't plan to put it up until I have almost 4 chapters ready to be uploaded. While I do not plan to put another chapter for this one up I might in the future if I can think of a way to make it better but I open the story to others if you wish just take what I have now, add some stuff to it if you wish and then cont… the story how you want you can do anything you want from the moment of the last chapter ended if you wish to take this chance to expand on my story please just pm me letting me know then again when u upload and give me the link I will love to see what people can do with my story and I hope that someone will make it better than I have and IF I choose to cont… this story later I swear I will not use any that y'all will make as a base but it's highly unlikely I will come up with another idea for this story. **

**Thank you everyone.**


End file.
